


Birthday party

by Readerstories



Series: Sherlock Holmes x reader [26]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: I LOVE YOUR WORK!! It’s incredible and I know that you must be really busy, but in the future could you write a Sherlockxreader where you two had a child and on their seventh birthday you both find out that he can Deduct people.





	

The flat is decorated with balloons and a big sign exclaiming “Happy Birthday” in big, silver letters. The whole place is clean for once, no experiments taking up any visible space. You and Sherlock had cleaned them, mostly because you didn’t want any dangerous substances around a bunch of 7 years olds. They are not there yet, it’s still a few hours left until the party starts. You and Ian are baking cupcakes while Sherlock is sitting in the living room, reading a book. 

“Are you looking forward to your party Ian?” Your son looks up at you, grey eyes meeting yours.

“Yeah, but I hope Mia’s parents won’t be fighting before she comes here.” You knit your eyebrows together, not understanding where he is coming from. He explains.

“Every time her parents fight, her mom takes a smoke outside, I saw it the last time I visited. All the previous times I met her Mia’s jacket reeked of it, so they have been fighting more often.” You eye him, not really knowing what to say, so you call for Sherlock. Some rustling, and he is in the doorway.

“Did you learn Ian to decuct people?” Sherlock’s eyes flick quickly over to Ian, and then back to you.

“No, I didn’t…….. He must have learned it himself from seeing me do it.”

“I did” Ian says, staring into and stirring the batter.

“Okay, be sure not to say anything to the other children though Ian, it would be mean to do so.” He nods, still stirring the batter.

“He is a Holmes after all, I was starting to worry,” Sherlock says with a smirk. You flick some batter him, but it hits the wall instead.

(When Mia’s jacket smells of smoke later, you give her a hug.)

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
